Kawaii! Ojamajo Doremi
by Amika chan
Summary: Un fic representando una 5 temporada de Doremi


**Kawaii ! Ojamajo Doremi cap. 1**

**Reencuentros**

_Back in time..._

_Eran los ultimos momentos en que doremi , hazuki , aiko , onpu , momoko y hana estarian juntas... , era domingo ,las chicas ya se habian graduado de primaria ,y las vacaciones de verano habian empezado , era una lástima que doremi y hazuki no iban a convivir estas vacaciones con sus amigas, puesto que , momoko regresaba a EUA , los padres de aiko se reconciliaron por lo tanto se mudaban a osaka , onpu empezaria una larga gira por todo el continente...y hana regresaria a su edad normal y se quedaria en maho kai_...

**Aeropuerto de misora , 8:00 am**

**Momoko : que bueno que aceptaron venir a acompañarnos en el aeropuerto**

**Doremi : claro despues de todo , son los ultimos minutos juntas u.u**

**Aiko : ( abraza a doremi ) no te preocupes , vere si lugo puedo visitarlar**

**Momoko : i too! vendre a visitarlas en cuanto pueda**

**Hazuki : si seria lindo que nos visitaran**

**Doremi : si... aunque no seria lo mismo u.u**

**Onpu : vamos doremi no te entristescas , al menos hazuki se queda contigo..**

**Hazuki : si como en los viejos tiempos ...**

**Doremi : si bueno...--...**

**Hana : (abraza a doremi , asfixiandola ) Hana chan va a extrañar a su mama! TTTT**

**Doremi : ;w; y yo a ti hana**

**Onpu : cuando partira a maho kai , hana chan?**

**Doremi : en una hora ...--..T.T y sin hana chan, ni ustedes , estas vacaciones seran terribles , por no decir como sera la secundaria ;w;**

**Hazuki : ;; vamos doremi no te pongas triste..**

**altavoz: los vuelos hacia estados unidos , osaka y tokio favor de empezar a abordar el avion...**

**Aiko : esos son nuestros vuelos**

**Onpu : entonces pues ya nos vamos**

**Momoko : u.u bueno , un ultimo abrazo**

**Todas las chicas se abrazan menos hana que tenia una idea..**

**Hana :o.o...D mama y si hana chan..**

**Doremi : T.T**

**Hana : o.o?..D Hazuki chan, onpu chan y si hana chan..**

**Hazuki & Onpu : T.T , T.T**

**Hana : ò.o? ..D momo chan , ai chan y si hana chan...**

**Momoko & Aiko : T.T , T.T**

**Hana : ò.ó, deacuedo como nadie quiere ayudar a hana chan , hana chan hara esto sola! ( y hana chan se va de la sala de espera , y entra a los baños )**

**Hana : con la poca magia que aun le sobra a hana chan , hara algo increible D**

**( hana saca su cristal magico y empieza a decir su conjuro )**

**Hana : Poporyn Piuaryn Hana Hana Pi! que el grupo se vuelva a unir despues! D**

**las chicas que aun se encontraban abrazadas ignoraban que hana chan estaba haciendo un hechizo...**

**Doremi : ( al fin reaccionando ) ahg? y hana chan o.o?**

**Hazuki : tal vez se entristecio tanto que se fue o.o ..**

**Doremi : o.o?**

**altavoz : ultima llamada para lo vuelos con destino a estados unidos , tokio y osaka**

**Momoko , Aiko & onpu : oh oh!**

**Aiko : bueno sera mejor irnos ( mira a momoko y a onpu )**

**Onpu : si ( si mira a momoko )**

**Momoko : ok ( mira a aiko y a onpu)**

**Momoko , aiko & onpu : ADIOS! u.u ( y abandonan la sala de espera )**

**Doremi & Hazuki : ADIOS! u.u**

**Hana : Hasta pronto!**

**Doremi & hazuki : o.o? donde estabas hana chan!**

**Hana : emm, emm, en los baños '**

**Doremi : bueno sera mejor que vayamos a dejarte con majorika , para que vayas a maho kai...**

_Ha pasado un año , desde que estas amigas se separaron , Doremi entro a la Secundaria Misora ( donde no usaban uniforme ) , y junto a hazuki hicieron 2 nuevas amigas , asi doremi al menos se consolo un poco , y todo siguio normal , kotake la molestaba , reika seguia siendo una presumida , kaori era igual de chismosa... asi paso todo el año y ahora doremi va a pasar a 2° de secundaria , pero ya es tarde y doremi aun esta durmiendo nñ hay cosas que no cambian ..._

_se ve un paisaje oscuro y frío de nunca acabar lleno de neblina y donde solo la tristeza , el enojo , la ira son sentimientos , pero derrepente algo inusual ocurre, un resplandor ilumina el ambiente y va tomando forma poco a poco y vemos que es una nota musical y entre este curioso suceso se escucha la voz de una chica reclamando -es mía devuelvela!- y ante reclamo alguien contesta pero no con palabras sino con una risa malevola asi la chica empieza a llorar y todo se vuelve a nublar hasta que se oye un fuerte sonido como el de un..._

**RINGGG! RINGGG!**

**Doremi : ah ! callate despertador! (doremi golpea a puñetazos el despertador hasta que este deja de funcionar) - dejame dormir - tuve otra pesadilla . ****---- z z z**

**: hasta que despiertas !**

**Doremi : ah?**

**sra. harukaze : apresurate doremi! ya son 6:30 a.m**

**Doremi : que! oo! pero si desperte con el despertador! ( decia doremi mientras se vestía con una camisa manga larga rosa , chaleco morado y falda rosa palido , calcetas largas tambien color rosa palido y tenis rosas y se peinaba normalmente pero ahora dejaba un poco de cabello suelto )**

**sra. harukaze: Esque el despertador ya estaba sonando desde la 6:00 y siguio timbrando desperto a todos menos a ti**

**Doremi : aaa u.u**

**sra. harukaze : ( con tono burlon ) 6:35 ! )**

**Doremi : ya! estoy lista muy bien me voy!**

**sra. harukaze: pero ni siquiera vas a desayunar?**

**Doremi : No tengo tiempo! adios! ( agarra su mochila y se va )**

**sra. harukaze : ay esa doremi ----**

_En el oscuro camino ( recordemos que son las 6:35 a.m ) se encuentra doremi quejandose mientras corre a la secundaria..._

**Doremi : ah! odio correr a la secundaria es oscuro y hace frío TT**

**Y seguia quejandose hasta que llegó a pasar por la primaria y le llegaron lindos recuerdos**

**_Flashback_**

**_recreo :_**

**_momoko : great! al fin un descanso_**

**_Doremi : si hora de comer!_**

**_onpu : despues de un examen sorpresa cualquier cosa se vuelve más facil_**

**_Hazuki : para mi el exámen estuvo sencillo_**

**_Aiko : eso es más que obvio !_**

**_Hana : Hana solo dibujo una florecita D_**

**_Todas menos hana o.o? ''_**

**_Todas : xD jajajaja_**

**_fin del flashback_**

_a doremi se le escurren las lagrimas_

**Doremi : aaa mis amigas u.u ... oh no ya es tarde! ( sale corriendo demasiado rápido)**

**6: 59 Secundaria Misora , Pasillo principal**

**Doremi : uff al fin llegue! ( camina hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de 2 "A" de secundaria - 8° básico - , y ve la lista de alumnos ) ahm entonces me toco otravez en el A junto a hazuki ... pero tambien con reika T.T...,( ve por la ventana que adentro del salon, hay todo una fiesta ) - uhm bueno veamos que sorpresas trae este año- ( y poco a poco abre la puerta...)**

**niñas : ey! tu a que no te atreves a saltar de ahi**

**niño: pasame la pelota!**

**niña : ay si te lo juro! me dijo que le gustaba!**

**Doremi : o.o b u e n o s d i a s**

**derrepente frente a doremi a parecen tres chicas**

**azumi k. :muy ... D**

**azumi y: buenos dias! -o-**

**azumi z. : ( una de las chicas la golpea un poco para que hable ) ah si .. De las azumi's! T**

**azumi k,y y z : Bienvenida!**

**Doremi : gracias je las azumi's quienes son ? o.o?**

**: miren quien llegó! dotemi!**

**Doremi : kotake >/ wow pense que este año no estaría en la escuela soy doremi>> P..**

**Kotake : P**

_Doremi empieza a ver su salon...y observa que hay muchos compañeros nuevos.._

**Chica : y tu como te llamas**

**Reika : yo soy la reina y me llamo reika uu**

**Chica : o.oU**

**Kimura : hey masaru kun ahora te toco en el grupo "A" ?**

**Yada : si --**

**Chica : es mio ( jalando a un chico xD )**

**Chica : no es mio ( jalando del otro brazo al mismo chico xD )**

**Kaori : ( tomando una foto a todos xD ) oye y tu el enojon quien eres ? ( se dirige hacia un chico )**

**Chico : --...¬¬**

**Kaori : anda habla ( y le toma una foto)**

**Hideo : ( agarra la camara de kaori y la rompe de al solo apretarla , despues la avienta a la basura xD) soy hideo fujikata y no me gustan las fotos ¬¬**

**Kaori : °w° que fuerte! ...cuantos años tienes ?**

**Hideo : ¬¬ 17 te puedes ir !**

**Toda la clase : 17!**

**Kaori : ( saca otra camara xD ) que bueno que traje mi camara de reserva ( y toma una foto)**

**Hideo : ¬¬ tontos ( se va del salon y azota la puerta )**

**Doremi : °w° que caracter! ..o.o ( ve a otra parte del salon )**

**Marina : a mi me gustan las flores**

**Chica : y a mi me encanta cuidar perros**

**Chico : esque eres una perruna P**

**Chica : que dijiste! xP**

**Chico : perruna**

**Marina : o.o**

**Chica : no soy perruna! P**

**Chico : perruna , perruna , perruna ¬u¬**

**Chica : dejame empaz! >u **

_Derrepente alguien golpea al grosero ¬u¬_

**: que no oiste que ella te dijo que la dejaras T !**

**Chico : si escuche! ay!**

**Miyuri : seguro? ( le preguntaba mientras lo golpeaba )**

**Chico : si ayy !**

**Miyuri: pues entonces dejala! ( y le dio el ultimo golpe auch! xD )**

**el chico sale corriendo ( gallina ¬¬!)**

**Miyuri : estas bien ?**

**Chica : sii! gracias ¬**

**Marina : miyu chan tu eres la defensora de las chicas D**

**Miyuri : claro hay que recordar defender a las de nuestro genero! >W **

**Marina & la chica : ..?**

**Doremi : ( se acerca a miyuri) que bueno que no has cambiado en nada miyu chan ..bueno execepto por tu peinado nñ**

**Miyuri : ah doremi chan ? o.o.. si bueno ahora deje mi cabello suelto**

**Doremi : nn**

**Miyuri: oye nos vamos a sentar ? o.o**

**Doremi : me reservaste una banca ¬ ?**

**Miyuri : claro! n-n**

**Doremi : Gracias!**

**Miyuri: de nada para que estan las amigas ! D ( miyuri era chica de pelo color azul grisaceo peinada con 2 mechones en el pelo cada uno con cuatro cuentas de colores con una camisa amarilla y short de mezclilla y por calzado botas cafes )**

**Doremi: D**

**Miyuri : bueno nos vamos a sentar? OuO?**

**Doremi : claro!**

**las chicas avanzaron a sentarse..**

**Doremi : ahh oye miyuri chan y donde esta hazuki chan ?**

**Miyuri : xD jajaja atras de ti atolondrada!**

**Doremi : ahg? aaaa hazuki chan!**

**Hazuki : hola doremi chan D ( hazuki ahora usaba lentes bajos y se peinaba de media colita usaba una camisa naraja con un sol de color naranja fuerte dibujado al centro , usaba una falda naranja palido y zapatos cafes )**

**Doremi : que bien ahora si me siento mas segura D**

**Hazuki & Miyuri : je ) como en 1° de secundaria**

**de la puerta entra la directora**

**Directora : muy bien chicos es hora de ... ( observa que nadie le hace caso lo que la hace cambiar de actitud) CALLENSE! ¬o¬**

**Todos se sientan muy espantados °vvvv°**

**Directora : muy bien yo soy la Directora kasumi y les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año en la secundaria misora y bueno a llegado la hora de presentrales a su nueva maestra entre por favor profesora**

**( de la puerta entra la maestra algo joven para su profesión, vestia de traje gris , con lentes bajos y cabello rubio. muy bonita! )**

**Todos los chicos : WOWW ! o.o**

**Las chicas menos miyuri y azumi z. : uhm.. ¬¬**

**Directora : les presento a la profesora misuki que se encargara de darles clases . Bienvenida profesora**

**Prof. misuki : gracias directora **

**Directora : bueno los dejo para que se conozcan..y mas vale la obedezcan ¬o¬ (---- y gracias al cielo--- se va UoU )**

**Prof. misuki : bueno pues yo soy su nueva profesora mi nombre es misuki hasegaway me da gusto conocerlos**

**Chico : si seguro que a muchos les da gusto!**

**Otro chico : claro al fin me gustara ir a clases a diario ¬**

**y otro chico : si ¬**

**Prof. misuki : je me alegra 'y bueno en lo que voy a recoger unos papeles pueden conocerse y platicar**

**chico : si pero regrese pronto!**

**Prof. misuki : si claro ) ...o.o? ( y cierra la puerta)**

**Reika : ( se para) muy bien y como todos nos debemos conocer yo soy la primera y la mas hermosa de este salón**

**Kotake : ya callate reika que aburres al público!**

**Reika : ¬¬**

**Masaru : por cierto que poco público --**

**Kimura : si yo diria que no somos más de 15**

**Azumi k.: pues en la lista hay 30 alumnos oo**

**Todos : 30! OO'**

**Azumi k. : es lo que yo vi ! o.oU**

**Doremi : tantos faltaron ? o.o**

**: al parecer y yo estoy sola buaaaaa TT**

**Doremi : uhm algo te ocurre ? ( y va con la chica que se le hace conocida)**

**: esque vine aqui con esperanzas de encontrar a mi mama! TT**

**Miyuri : a su mama? pues si no es guarderia es escuela! -v-'**

**Doremi : oye cual es tu nombre ?**

**Hana : hana makihatayama ( hana ahora usaba una camisa blanca de manga hasta los codos con un estampado de una flor naranja tambien usaba una falda azul y tenis que parecian pantunflas , se peinaba ahora con sus colitas un poco mas arriba)**

**Doremi : QUE!**

**Miyuri : la conoces doremi chan?**

**Hana : doremi chan ? mama doremi chan ¬ ?**

**Doremi : hana chan ! ( la abraza )**

**Hazuki : hana chan! que haces aqui?**

**Hana : pues buscaba a doremi oWo**

**Doremi : pero como volviste a ser grande**

**Hana : ah larga historia ... nñ**

**Chico : oigan oigan ! tamaki y katsakawoa pelean! vean**

**Miyuri : oh una pelea ire a ver!**

**Doremi : katsakawoa ? oh ay tantos alumnos nuevos uOu**

_del otro lado del salon estaban tamaki y katsakawoa peleando por un lugar_

**Reika : que no entiendes yo gane este lugar!**

**Hiromi : pero ya estaba apartado ! ( replicaba esta linda chica , peinada de 2 colitas con cabello color fucsia, vestida con un sueter rosa con una cinta morada al centro y con un falda de mezclilla , calentadores rosa palido y tenis fucsias tipo converse )**

**Doremi : wow! es hiromi katsakawoa la de esa famosa serie ah como se llama ...**

**: crazy friends D**

**Doremi : si cierto ( cuando volteo a ver a la chica no dudo en preguntarle ...) MOMOKO CHAN?**

**Momoko : como sabes mi nombre? ( momoko ahora vestia asi : abajo de su camisa naranja usaba otra de manga hasta los codos color negra , vestia una falda blanca y abajo de ella usaba shorts negros calcetas amarillas con una raya negra en los bordes y tenis blancos con agujetas amarillas y estampados negros . y se peinaba con dos colitas bajas amarradas con ligas naranjas y en cada liga habia una bolita lila peludita )**

**Doremi : momoko chan ! ( la abraza) Soy yo doremi chan!**

**Momoko : doremi chan ! que alegria OwO**

**Hazuki : escuche bien? momoko?**

**Momoko : YES! D**

**Hazuki : si es momoko chan no hay duda )**

**Hana : hola! momoko chan!**

**Momoko : ah hana chan?**

**Hana : si!**

**Doremi : y que haces aqui?**

**Momoko : papa decidio regresar parece le ofrecieron un trabajo muy bueno, y ya extrañabamos misora , pero no pense que me reencontraria con ustedes**

**Hazuki : que bien 2 de nuestras antigüas amigas estan aqui.**

_Regresando a la pelea..._

**Reika : no me importa que seas famosa este lugar es mío ok! ( se sienta )**

**Hiromi : ah si? ( observa que cerca hay un vaso de agua y sorprendentemente hiromi lo empieza a hacer levitar y lo tira bajo reika )**

**Reika : ah que! me mojaste !**

**Todos : wow! como hizo eso!**

**Momoko : wow!**

**Hana : como hizo eso!**

**Doremi : no creen que sea una b r u j a ?**

**Hazuki : no lo se**

**Kaori shimakura : ( toma una foto) wow asi con un truco extraño katsakawoa derrota a reika esto sera prinicia!**

**Hiromi : ehh? o.o?**

_derrepente se abre la puerta y entra la prof. misuki y todos se sientan_

**Prof. Misuki : bien pues como la mitad de la clase falto supongo que no podre dar bien mis clases asi que solo les pondre un ejercicio, bien? ( y la maestra empieza a anotar en el pizarron el ejercicio )**

**Doremi : que bien empieza el año D**

**Momoko : great! oWo**

**Hazuki & Hana : jajaja xD**

**y asi pasa el tiempo hasta que ...**

**RINGGG RINGG**

**Prof . misuki : bien pues es hora del descanso todos pueden salir !**

**Doremi : ee recreo ! ahora nos podrias contar como volviste a crecer hana chan**

**hana : o.o?... je pues hana chan se encontro con la agua mágica otravez aunque como hana chan era bebe no sabia que era esa agua y puf hana chan volvio a ser grande! y hana chan esta viviendo en el parque! D**

**Doremi : eh ? no entendi nada oo , pero como es eso de que estas viviendo en el parque? ¬o¬**

**Hana : sip!**

**Doremi : no hana chan no puede vivir en el parque asi que hoy pasaras la noche en mi casa ¬u¬**

**Hana : o.o?...hana chan dormira con su mama..?...SIIII!**

**Doremi : xD pero luego me explicas bien como fue eso de que volviste a ser grande porque no te entendi nada ¬o¬'**

**Miyuri : como siempre --' no entiendes nada ...**

**Doremi : ah miyuri jeje o.o ! espero que no haya escuchado el comentario de hana chan ah chicas les presento a miyuri una de mis amigas durante 1° de secundaria**

**Hana: Hola soy hana chan!**

**Momoko : hi soy momoko asuka**

**Miyuri : mucho gusto , bueno luego te veo doremi chan, ire a la cafeteria...( y se marcha)**

**Doremi : deacuerdo... bien hora de comer ( y cuando iba a sacar su almuerzo derrepente una pelota llega hasta doremi y la golpea )**

**Doremi : ayyyyyyyyyy! O+**

**: perdon no me fije ( le dijo a doremi una chica de pelo azul mediano , con una playera verde y un pantalon de mezclilla con tenis deportistas)**

**Doremi : no importa ( decia frotandose el ojo pero cuando por fin pudo ver ..) ai chan?**

**Aiko : doremi , hazuki , momoko , hana ? o.o ?**

**Hana : ai chan!**

**Aiko : wow genial hola amigas! ( todas dan un abrazo grupal)**

**Hazuki : ahora solo falta onpu**

**Aiko : je no tan rápido les tengo una sorpresa ( le silba a un chica de pelo hasta el hombro morado peinado con una pequeña coleta con un vestido violeta calcetas verde olivo y zapatos purpura oscuro )**

**Onpu : que quieres ai chan ?...( ve a todas) no me digas que..**

**Doremi : onpu chan!**

**Onpu : wow amigas !**

**Momoko : great juntas de nuevo !**

**Aiko : y ahora para siempre**

**Hazuki : como verdaderas amigas**

**y todas se dan un lindo abrazo grupal**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaii! Ojamajo Doremi by Doremistar


End file.
